gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave 103
Wave 103 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station is hosted by Adam First in the former and by Adam and Trish Camden. Wave 103 features New Wave and Synthpop music. GTA Vice City Playlist *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" (1984) *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" (1986) *Gary Numan - "Cars" (1979) *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (1983) *Blondie - "Atomic" (1980) *Nena - "99 Luftballons" (1983) *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" (1981) *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" (1982) *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" (1984) *ABC - "Poison Arrow" (1982) *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" (1982) *Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" (1982) *Animotion - "Obsession" (1985) *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" (1983) *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" (1984) *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" (1982) GTA Vice City Stories Playlist *Human League - "Love Action (I Believe in Love)" (1981) *Thompson Twins - "Love on Your Side" (1983) *Depeche Mode - "Everything Counts" (1983) *Blondie - "Heart of Glass" (1979) *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Relax" (1983) *ABC - "(How to Be A) Millionaire" (1984) *New Order - "Blue Monday" (1983) *Japan - "Quiet Life" (1979) *Kajagoogo - "Too Shy (midnight mix)" (1983) *Heaven 17 - "Penthouse and Pavement" (1981) *Berlin - "Sex, I'm A..." (1982) *Howard Jones - "Like to Get to Know You Well" (1984) *The Cure - "A Forest" (1980) *A Flock of Seagulls - "Space Age Love Song" (1982) *Yazoo - "Don't Go" (1982) Videos GTA Vice City Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Gary Numan - "Cars" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Blondie - "Atomic" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Nena - "99 Luftballons" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 ABC - "Poison Arrow" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Animotion - "Obsession" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Spandau Ballet - "Gold" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 (Rev. 1) Full radio See also *Radio Mirror Park, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays modern Synthpop & New Wave. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Wave 103